happypetstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Trivia Game Questions
MATHEMATICS 2183 / 37 = 59 2 + 3 = 5 CONVERSIONS 1 LITER = 1000 ML 1 Century = 1,200 Months THEMES Room Themes Fashion Themes FISHING Night time: * Collosal Squid Only in DAY TIME: Pumpkinseed Fish Least Dangerous fish: January * Formosan Salmon February * Formosan Salmon March * Whale Sharks , lancetfish, Formosan Salmon April * Boeseman Rainbowfish (evenings of October, early sightings in April), Formosan Salmon May * Boeseman Rainbowfish, Formosan Salmon, California Yellowtail June * Boeseman Rainbowfish, Coelancath, Formosan Salmon, Monterey Spanish mackerel, Denison barb, Arapina Gigas, California Yellowtail, Neon Blue Tux Guppy, Neon tetra, dwarf neon rainbowfish, Three Spine Stickleback * Not in June: Atlantic Bluefin Tuna, Southern Bluefin Tuna, John dory, Lancetfish, Clown Loach, Antarctic Toothfish July *Boeseman Rainbowfish, California Yellowtail August * Boeseman Rainbowfish, Clown Loach, California Yellowtail September * Boeseman Rainbowfish, Lancetfish, California Yellowtail October *Boeseman Rainbowfish, California Yellowtail November * California Yellowtail December * California Yellowtail When the moon is out * Colossal squid Not seen at night * Dwarf Neon Rainbowfish Poisonous *Ballonfish, Bat Ray, Lionfish, Sea Snake Dawn to Dusk *Banded Leporinus CRITICALLY ENDANGERED: *Formosan Salmon Once in Blue Moon / Extinct *Spinel Beloribitsa Once in a RED moon: *Golden Butterfly Splitfin Zodiac In Order: Horoscope *Capricorn Dec - 19 Jan *Aquarius Jan - 18 Feb *Pisces Feb - 20 Mar *Aries Mar - 19 Apr *Taurus Apr - 20 May *Gemini May - 20 June *Cancer June - July *Leo July - 22 August *Virgo August - 22 Sept *Libra Sept - 22 Oct *Scorpio Oct - 21 Nov *Sagitarius Nov - 21 Dec Chinesse Zodiac * Rat * Ox * Tiger * Rabbit * Dragon * Snake * Horse * Sheep/Goat * Monkey * Rooster * Dog * Pig Horoscope Elemental Groups: *Fire : Aries, Leo, Sagittarius - hot, dry, ardent *Earth : Taurus, Virgo, Capricorn - heavy, cold, dry *Air : Gemini, Libra, Aquarius - light, hot, wet *Water : Cancer, Scorpio, Pisces - wet, soft, cold Chinese Zodiac Elemental Groups: *Wood : Tiger, Rabbit *Water : Rat, Ox, Pig *Fire : Snake, Horse *Metal : Monkey, Rooster *Earth : Ox, Dragon, Goat, Dog COMPATIBILITY ZODIAC GROUPS: First Group: Rat, Dragon, Monkey Second Group: Ox, Snake, Rooster Third group: Tiger, Horse, Dog Fourth Group: Rabbit, Sheep, Pig Type: * Yin: Rooster, Rabbit, Pig, Snake, Ox, Sheep * Yang: Monkey, Tiger, Rat, Horse, Dragon, Dog Villagers Related • Magic Mirrors are found in the Salon. • Piano are found in MOJO and BUBBLES house • In Mojo's house you can find: Armchair, Fireplace, Plant, Piano, Portrait, Clock, Bed, Radio/Speaker, Chandelier, Cupboard, Window, Balcony, Door, Floor, Wallpaper (In Mojo's house you CAN NOT find: Wall Shelf, Statue, Carpet, TV, Bookshelf) • Mojo wears: Top Hat, Cane (Walking Stick), Suit, Bow Tie • Philip's Bandana is PURPLE. • Thomas's Hair is BROWN. • Maggie's eyes are BROWN • Tira's Bonet is MAROON • Barnie's Headband is RED. • Calvin's the one who likes fishing the most • Monique is the one who Less likely fishing Date Related • Valentine's day is February 14 • Halloween is October 31 • Christmas is December 25 • Songkran days is April 13 - April 15 • Astronomical Winter start on Dec 21 • Astronomical Spring start on Mar 20 • Astronomical Summer start on June 20/21 (choose one) • Astronomical Autumn start on September 21/22 (choose one) • Mr. Lee Kuan Yew become the first prime minister of singapore in 1959 Country Related Capitals • Malaysia's Capital is Kuala Lumpur • Brazil's Capital is Brasilia • Spain's Capital is Madrid • Germany's Capital is Berlin • Vietnam's Capital is Hanoi • Thailand's Capital is Bangkok • UK's Capital is London • USA's Capital is D.C. • Japan's Capital is Tokyo • Indonesia's Capital is Jakarta • Singapore's Capital is Singapore • China's Capital is Beijing • Philippines Capital is Manila • Mexico Capital is Mexico city • Russia Capital is Moskow • France Capital is Paris • Italy Capital is Roma Country Celebration Days • Malaysia is Aug 31 • Brazil is Sept 7 • Spain is 12 Oct • Germany is Oct 3 • Vietnam is Sept 2 • Thailand is Dec 5 • USA is July 4 • Japan is Feb 11 • Indonesia is Aug 17 • Singapore is Aug 9 • China is Oct 1 • Philippines is June 12 • Mexico is Sept 16 • Italy is June 2 • Russia is June 12 • France is July 14 COUNTRY ETC Country that is NOT an island A: Germany Island Countries: A: Singapore, Iceland, Madagascar Color Related Paint Primary Colour : Red, Blue, yellow Secondary Colour : • Red + Blue = Purple • Red + Yellow = Orange • Yellow + Blue = Green Light • Red + Blue = Magenta • Green + Blue = Cyan • Green + Red = Yellow Gems • Amethyst is Purple • Emerald is Green • Citrine is Yellow • Rubies is Red TRIVIA HUMAN BODY Human Teeth is made up of? A: Dentin How many teeth does a child have? A: 20 How many teeth does an adult have? A: 32 How many bones in human adult normal body? A: 206 Which is percentage of human body made by water? A: 70% Which is the longest muscle group in the human body? A: Sartorius Which is the widest muscle group in the human body? A: Latissimus Dorsi Which is the biggest muscle group in the human body? A: Gluteus Maximus What is human biggest organ? A: Skin Hair and Skin pigment? A: Melanin Nails A: Keratin FOOD Which Food Doesn't Spoil Easily? (One of these should be a choice) A: Cornstarch; Sugar; Rice, Salt, Pure Vanilla Extract, Distilled White Vinegar, Maple Syrup, Hard Liquor, Honey (Food that spoils easily: Saltwater) What is the most efficient in waking you up in the morning? A: Hot Chocolate, Banana, Sunlight What's efficient in waking you up in the morning than caffeine? A: Red Apple GEOGRAPHY The biggest continent? A: Asia The smallest continent? A: Australia The biggest ocean? A: Pacific Ocean What is the smallest ocean in the world? A: Arctic Ocean How many moon orbits the earth? A: 1 How many Planets in our Solar System? A: 8 Closest planet to the Sun? A: Mercury Furthest planet from the Sun? A: Neptune Planet rotates clockwise? A: Venus What is the most common gas? A: Nitrogen The second common gas on earth? A: Oxygen What percentage of water are FRESH WATER on Earth? A: 2.5 How many times is the Dead Sea saltier than ocean? A: 8.6 Who made the first claim that earth is sphere and is not flat? A: Phytagoras What is Earth's core temperature in Celsius? A: 6,000 ANIMALS Which of these cannot jump? (Jump : Panda, Sloth, Giraffe, Milipede, Snail, Turtle) A: Elephant, Hippo, Tick, Sloth Which of these cannot fly? A: Takahe, Kakapo, Penguin, Kiwi, Emu, Meka, Rhea, Ostrich, Cassowary (Fly : Pelican, Quail, Flaminggo, Woodpecker, Turkey, Bat, Peacock) Which of these cannot be found in north pole? A: Penguin Which of these breath not using the same organ? A: Loach, Cat Fish, Sea Cucumber, Dolphin What is the ferocious freshwater fish? A: Piranha Which of these the least dangerous sea creatures? A: Whale Shark, Megamouth Shark These can not be found while fishing! A: Ocean Faraway Castle, Ocean Faraway Pillar, Ocean Bed, Ocean Dresser, Ocean, Fishing Boat, Ocean Wallpaper Which of these is NOT an insect? A: Scorpion, Spider, Slug, Snail, Centipede, Millipede MUSIC How many is Violin Strings? A: 4 How many notes does an octave comprise of? A: 8 Who is considered as the greek god of music? A: Apollo What is the level and intensity Sound measurment? A: Decibels INSTRUMENTS Wind Instruments: A: Zurna, Piccolo, Oboe, Ocarina, Recorder, Bassoon Keyboard Instrument: A: Bandoneon, Accordion, Calesta, Harpsichord, Piano, Clavinet Percussion: A: Maraca, Marimba, Wind Chime, Piano, Triangle, Tambourine PAINTING AND ARTISTS The Sistine Madonna by Raphael The Persistence of Memory by Salvador Dali Who paint Mona Lisa? A: Leonardo DaVinci Who Paint Guernica A: Pablo Picasso The creator of Pieta? A: Michelangelo Who paint The Persistence of Memory? A: Salvador Dali Who paint The Scream? A: Edvard Munch Who paint Water Lilies? A: Claude Monet Creator of Bronze David? A: Donatello Painter of The Starry Night A: Vincent van Gogh OTHER How many colors are there in white light? A: 7 How many feet should a toothbrush be kept away from a flushing toilet to avoid it's resulting airbon particles? A: 6 feet (2m) What causes pearls to melt? A: Vinegar, Lemon Juice Classifications Cannot FLY: * Takahe Mammals: *Bats, Manatees, Sloths, dugong, moth, rhino, armadillo Omnivores: * Humans, Raccoons, Ants, Hummingbirds, Ostrich, squirrel , bear, Chipmunk, gorilla Carnivores: * Sundew, Pandas, Spiders, Bladderwort, Weasel, Scorpion, dragonfly *Rafflesia is not carnivorous Herbivores: * Horse, Rabbit, Cow, Deer, Sheep, Grasshopper, Iguana, Guinea Pig, dugong, hippo, manatee, moth, rhino, buffalo Category:Classifications